


Storytale: A Journey To Remember

by The_Storyteller15



Series: Storyteller Multiverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Comedy, Drama, Episodic Chapters, Fanfiction, Gen, kinda like Doctor Who, showing different aus, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Storyteller15/pseuds/The_Storyteller15
Summary: The journey of a Storyteller through the Undertale Multiverse and how he found a new Family.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> My first Undertale Fanfiction^^ I have this story on my Computer for Months, but i will finally post it here^^

I was floating in the dark, nothing was around me. I mean it. There is literaly nothing here. You couldn't call it a Void, if there was something, right? I love this Place. Some call it the Void, others the great nothing, nirvana or the space between the Worlds. I call it a great place for a nap. There is no sound, no gravity, nothing that can distract you. Its like sleeping in a black marshmallow. Just you, your cat and your Thoughts. It's relaxing. And the view! Thousands of lights hover through the darkness, going out, are reborn somewhere else, changing shape and color. It's fascinating, to see this spectacle, again and again. I will never grow tired of it.

And then i saw it. A Light different than the others. Sick. Small....... and Dying. Instinctively i reach out to it, but then i hesitate. Should i try again? To save it? Save everything? Save something? I could, but then he will interfere, returning everything to normal, would laugh at his work and dissappear. And the one thing left behind would be my regret. Just like last time.

......................................................

..............................No. I will not sink down on his level. I have a soul. I still care. I still can make it. Determined, i reach out again and touch the Light. "Alright then, let me see what i can do." And in the next Moment, i was gone.

Next: Axetale


	2. Sass and Sina reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ref of Sass and Sinas appearance^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After each Chapter i will post a chapter with refs about new characters that appeared in it^^

The first depiction of Sass and Sina^^

drawn by [Wraithvine](https://wraithvine.tumblr.com)

 

Sass's Ref

lineart by [xxkoichiixx](https://xxkoichiixx.tumblr.com)

text and coloring by me^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below^^ i would appreciate it^^


	3. Axetale Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Au is Axetale. I decided to split this Chapter in two Parts Have fun reading it^^

A Skeleton walked trough the Snowdin forest, watchful of what lurks in the Shadows of it's Trees. The Air smells foul from the Blood and Dust that stained the Ground for Years. The Skeleton took off its Hood to reveal the Face of a Girl. Her Name is Aliza, Daughter of the Savior of the Underground: Frisk, and the Royal Judge and Snowdin Sentry: Sans the Skeleton. She looks around her and begin to sigh: "Hahh.... It's so suspense here... Dad said the Forest was beautiful once. Now it's ruined by the Monster who have their Hunting Grounds here... This sucks!" She was 16, when she fell down in the Underground and when she found her real Family. She was scared of them at first, but now, three Years later, she loves them dearly. Her dear Uncle Papyrus, who suffered from Dementia and Delusions, but has the kindest Soul in the Underground, and her Father Sans, who, while suffering from Depression and a gaping Crack instead of his left Eyesocket, loves her and would do anything in his Power to protect her. Including not letting her out of his remaining Eyesocket. She needed a whole Year to convince him to teach her more about magic than just simple bone attacks to fend off Predators. And then another year, so she can wander on her own, without him watching over her. Now, she possesses a good Grasp on her Magic except for the Gaster Blaster. They can't open a Opening to the Void, without the Disease that plaques her Home contaminate it. Her Father can't summon one, because of the Cracks in his Soul. And her Uncle is too far gone to properly summon one. She sighed again. Ah well. She learned all the other magic spells her Father knew, Teleportation, complex Bone Formations, blue and orange Attacks, she even managed to control her Power of Justice, and learned Karmic Retribution. As she was thinking about her past Years, a Crack in the air appeared above her Head and two Shadows fall through. "WOAH!" Aliza managed barely to jump out of Harms Way. As she turns to the Shadows on the Ground, she was amazed by what she saw. A black Cat.... And under it another Skeleton.

Never again. Never again will i open a Portal the horizontal Way. You can't control the Landing. As I lay down in the Snow and swore this live-saving Oath, a young Monster aproached me. "Oh! Hello. I am..." "Dead, if you move the wrong Way." .........Oh Joy! Somebody who wants me dead. As if that was new. I stood slowly up and looked more closely at my Wannabe-Catcher. She's a Skeleton about 19 Years old, wears a simple pink Hoodie and blue Pants and above her Head floats a few blue Bones. How cute. She thinks she's a Threat. The way she speaks is familiar though. Either she is the Sans of this Au or related to one. "Quit staring at me, or i stab a few new Holes in you!" She holds up her Arm and the Bones are taking aim at my Chest. Good Choice of Aim, bad Choice of Weapon. Time to remind her who is the stronger one. With a Snap of my Fingers i summoned several Gaster Blaster and took Aim at her whole Body. "Try that, and you're Dust, Kid." She gasped and took a few steps back. "No way! I thought only my Dad could summon those!" Huh. Her Dad is the Sans. Well look at that. That is good! Finally a Sans who found Happiness! I grinned instinctly, which apparently frightened the Girl even more, because now she stumbles back. ".....Back!......Back!" she stuttered. Stay back? Before i could ask her what she meant, she managed to speak a whole Sentence: "Behind your Back!" Behind my....? I turned around to see a giant Dog Monster, looking down at me and drooling. ".....Huh?" Wait, what? Why is that Monster drooling at me? Is he hungry? "Uh.... Can i help you wiiii......" Mid-Sentence i realized that the Monster couldn't understand me or refuses to. And i understand now that he is indeed hungry. .........And what he wants to eat. "Oh Come on, now! Really? You want to eat me? That is gross beyond measure, Buddy!" The Dog didn't care for my Dilemma and began to walk towards me. "Oh no.... Please don't fullfill the Cliche of Dogs eating just Bones. It's bad for my Health." The next Moment he jumps at my Throat, but i managed to dodge. Well, almost. One of his Claws scratched me and took a big Part of my HP. "Okay, Nope! I am out of here! Good bye!" That's no Joke! How much LOVE did that Beast gain, that just a Scratch can dust a regular Monster!? I took Hold of me and the Girl with my Blue Magic and began to fly through the Forest.

All Aliza could think of as she flings between the woods was, that today is Weird. Like seriously Weird. A Skeleton with a Cat who can summon Blaster like her Father? A Skeleton who managed to dodge a Attack of a hungry Predator? A Skeleton who flys her and himself through the Forest with blue Magic? It. Is. Absolutly. Weird. After a While they exit the Woods and are landing in Snowdin, Aliza breathing hard, because she feels motionsick. "Wow.... ugh... You are pretty strong, to fly us here all the way from the Forest." But the Stranger didn't answer. Instead he looked around in total Shock, like he couldn't believe the Scenery around him. The Houses are in total Disrepear and there is a Smell of Blood and Rust in the air. While he just stand there, Aliza took the time to look closer at him. He looks.... healthy. Well, healthier than the rest of the Monster down here. He lost his right arm and has a Crack in his left Half of his Skull, though not as severe like her Fathers. But all in all, he looks normal. Which is weird down here. His Cat is something too. She looks like a normal Cat, but her Eyes look different, like she has Human (Monster?) intelligence. Aliza was deep in Thought that she was startled by the Strangers next words. "What happened here? Why is everything destroyed?" "You mean you don't know? Where do you live?" The Stranger looked at her strangely, and then said: "In a complete different World." ...........Huh?

Maybe i overdid it. Not everyone can withstand the Knowledge of the Existence of alternative Universes. She looks not good. Like the *going nuts* kind of not good. "How about Introductions? My Name is Sass and that is my Cat Sina. What is your name, Kid?" ".....Aliza." Oh no. Suspicion. I hate Suspicion. But i can't blame her for that. I would be wary too in her Situation. "If you're coming from an another World, what are doing here?" A good Question. Unfortunely it's not an easy one. "Well you see, i saw your World from the outside and it looked awful. So I decided to come here and maybe help." Aliza looked at me for a good while before she began to speak. "I'll believe you. For Now. You remind me a lot of my Father." "No Wonder. I am a alternative Version of him." " Then why do you call yourself Sass?" Oh boy, that'll be embarassing. " As i saw that there are so many Sanses out there, i decided to change my Name. But because i am so lazy, i just changed one Letter of it." i answered with a sheepish grin. She looks first dumbfounded and then began to laugh. "HAHAHAHA! You are like my Father! Come on, i'll show you where we live." With that words she began to walk to a broke down House at the end of the Town. In every other Au this is the House where the Skelebros live.

Aliza was worried. Very worried. She is pretty sure that Sass is harmless. Well, she thinks so. But her Father doesn't know. He could very easily try to kill Sass the moment he entered the house. And while she was thinking all that.... "Woah! This House looks better than the others! That's great! I wonder... Is anybody Home?" .....That Guy. What is he thinking? Can't he see the various Baricades and Traps that her Father has build for Invader? Sure, she pushed the secret button, so that they are not getting maimed by one of his Traps, but is he really that clueless? "You really are an Idiot, aren't ya? You konw with this Attitude, you will probably lose somebody dear to you if..." "Shut Up." Aliza winced back in surprise. That didn't sound like Sass. More like her Father. When she looked up to him he had a furious Face, his right Eye flaring purple. "You don't know what I've been through, what i lost! Don't you dare saying that again!" She retracted her previous thought. He was very dangerous. At best he and her Father would kill each other. At worst Sass will dust him instantly. Sass on the other Hand managed to calm down. "I... I am sorry for my outburst. I didn't want to scare you. It's just.... it hurts. Really hurts. And i don't think i will ever getting over it." So fast his dangerous Aura appeared, so fast it dissappeared. Sass looks tired and sad, and once more Aliza saw the parallels between him and her own Father. "You are really like my Dad. I'm not mad or scared. Dad and Uncle Pap have Episodes like that too." "Eh? What do you mean..." Before he could say something further, a Boneaxe appeared and slammed next to Sass's Head in the Doorframe. Ah. Crap. Her Father sensed his Spike of Magic, when Sass got angry. That's bad. Really bad.

What is going on? Why am i bound to a Chair? Why are there two Skeletons who are looking hungry? Why is one carrying a Boneaxe? Why is the other one holding a Plate of Something that looks like Spaghetti, but it definitely isn't? Well, these are important Questions and all, but the most important one is: "WHY ARE YOU PREPARING THE STOVE!? I HAVE A FEELING YOU'RE NOT COOKING FOR ME, ARE YOU!?" "more like cooking YOU, pal" said the shorter one. "WAIT!!! That's definitely strange! Why are you cooking me? I turn to Dust, when you kill me!" The shorter Skeleton sighed, as when he heard that Complain many more times. "that's why we are cooking you alive." ........Huh? Wait. What did he say? I heard something really dangerously Cruel. Please, for the love of the Stars, let me misheard that Part! "I'm terrible sorry. I think i didn't understand that Sentence just now. Care to repeat that?." "i don't understand why, but sure. we are cooking you alive." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU GUYS ARE CANNIBALS!? OI, THIS AU IS SCARIER THAN HORRORTALE! LET ME GO! I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" While i was wailing in Shock of what i just heard, Aliza approached the Shorter Skeleton. "Um, Dad? Could you wait? I think he could help us." Eh? Dad? That is her Father? THAT IS THE SANS OF THIS AU!? Don't tell me.... The other Skeleton... I saw to the other one. He still wears a Battle Body and goes silently "NYEH". Are you serious? That is a Version of my Brother I don't want to see! He looks crooked! What happened here!? "what do you mean, precious? how can he help, other than to still our hunger?" "He came from another World! I saw how he came through a Portal here! He could bring us out of this Place! Safe from all the Danger and from the Glitch!" Axe (How i will call him from now on) looked at her like she lost her Mind. Can't really blame him for that. He turned to me, and i saw his Face for the first Time. He has a Hole in the left Side of his Head instead of an Eyesocket. And in this Hole burned a yellow Eye, twisted by Madness and Trauma. Scary! That Guy is bad News! Why i am in this Situation? I just wanted to travel! "i don't know how you managed to brainwash my daughter, but lift that spell this instant or i promise you, your death will not be gentle." "Wait, i thought you wanted to cook me!" "no. you messed with my daughter's head. you need to be punished for that. instead..." He holds up his other Hand. He has Sina in his Grip. THERE she is. I was wondering where she..... was....... . "Instead we are going to cook your Cat."

 

Axe turned to the Kitchen. He will punish this weird Skeleton later. First they need to eat. Otherwise Pap is going to get another Episode, when he gets too hungry. Aliza, other than believing his Lies, seems fine so far. The Spell gets lifted, even if that Guy has to live through extreme Torture for it. Suddenly he heard a Crack. Alarmed he turned back to the bounded Skeleton. He had opened his Left Eye and the Crack on his face spread further. Furthermore both his Eyes glow with a purple Light and he had a maddened Grin on his Face. "Hehehehe. Cooking my Cat, eh?" The next instant the whole Room began to shake, like during an Earthquake. The Chair and the Ropes bounding the Skeleton began to disintegrate. He snapped with his left Hand and two Gaster Blaster appeared behind him. "Give her back. Or i pulverize your whole Place, Family included!" Before Axe could react, Aliza wrestled the Cat out of his Hand. She placed it on the floor and it ran over to it's Owner. "Please, forgive him! He means well, but the Hunger took an Toll to him." "I will never forgive someone who will take my Family away from me! Now step aside, i have a Skeleton to grill!" Aliza flinched at the demonic voice and strange sounds, but she stands her Ground, with Tears in her Eyes. "Please, Sass...." Sass's Face began to waver, and he dismissed the Blasters. ".....I need fresh Air." And just like that, he disappeared where he stood. 

Axe needed to sit down. That was too close. Whoever this Guy was, he was dangerous. He could have dusted them right here and there. But the real Question is, why could he summon the Blasters? Only he, Pap and their Father knew how to. And his Blasters were different too. Not living, more like the Bones Skeletons could summon. Just Weapons. "DAD!" Woah. He drifted too far off. Aliza looked at him angry. Why? "Why did you do that? He could have helped us! Didn't you see that the Hunger hasn't it's Grasp on him. Why do you think he was disgusted with our Way of Surviving? Why do you think he looks similar to you? He is you from another World!" From another World? Impossible, he studied parallel Dimensions along with Quantum Physics, but Axe never managed to build a Machine that can breach to other Worlds. But another him has the Ability to do it on his own? Ridiculous. "there is no way, he can do that." Aliza glared angry at him, and before he can grab her, she ran outside the House determined to find Sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for Wingdings: I will never forgive someone who will take my Family away from me! Now step aside, i have a Skeleton to grill!
> 
> Next are the refs of Axetale Sans, Papyrus and Aliza.
> 
> And Sass will answer any Questions you guys left in the comments^^


	4. Axetale Sans, Papyrus Undyne and Aliza Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ref of the Axetale Crews appearance^^ 
> 
> Property of the refs are of mercy monster (https://mercy-monster.tumblr.com/) for bananafrappes axetale au

Axetale Sans (Drawing is Proberty of [mercy-monster](https://mercy-monster.tumblr.com/)

 

Axetale Aliza (Drawing is Proberty of [mercy-monster](https://mercy-monster.tumblr.com/)

 

Axetale Sans (Drawing is Proberty of [mercy-monster](https://mercy-monster.tumblr.com/)

 


	5. Power tier for AU Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a Chapter, but my headcanon of the Strength of different Sanses and monster/humans in general in my Storyteller Universe^^;

**Tier 0. Gaster**

_This is more a honorary mention. On this Tier are powerful Character who, because of special conditions, can't_

_do anything in their Universes. Every Gaster who got into the Void goes here._

 

Core Frisk (no clue)

 

 **Tier 1. Sans with no Hope**  
  
 _Any plain-vanilla type of Sans belongs in this category XD_  
  
  
Undertale Sans (by Toby Fox)  
  
  
  


 **Tier 2. Sans with a bit of LOVE or DETERMINATION**  
  
 _Sanses who started with 1HP, 1ATK and 1DF, but gained either Love or possess a great amount of DETERMINATION._  
  
  
Underfell Sans (no clue)  
  
  
Horrortale Sans ( [Sour-Apple-Studios](https://www.deviantart.com/sour-apple-studios))  
  
  
Aftertale Sans (by the crayonqueen)  
  


  
  
 **Tier 3. Sans with HOPE/normal Monster**  
  
 _Here are the Sans's who were born with normal States, above 1HP, 1ATK and 1DF. Also every normal born Monster is on this Tier_  
  
  
Underswap Sans (no clue)  
  
  
Bursttale Sans (by keru-the-green)  
  
  
Quantumtale Sans aka TK Sans (current)  (by [perfectshadow06](https://www.deviantart.com/perfectshadow06))  
  
  
Maestro (by slylock-syl)  
  


  
  
 **Tier. 4 Sans with max LOVE/normal Human**  
  
 _The Tier of Sans's where they maxed their LOVE to 20. Also the Power Tier where regular Humans are_  
  
  
Dusttale Sans (no clue)  
  
  
Killer Sans (by Rahafwabas)  
  
  
Cross Sans (by jakei95)  
  
  
Fresh Sans (by the crayon queen)  
  
  
Refusetale Sans (by [NatsuneNuko](https://www.deviantart.com/natsunenuko))  
  


_(Side Note: the Reason why i put Cross and R!Sans here in Tier 4, while they techinacally belong to Tier 5, because they each only absorbed only HALF a Human Soul, hence they are below Tier 5 but still above Tier 3)_   
  


  
  
**Tier 5. Sans, who absorbed a Soul or Gaster or going over max LOVE**  
  
 _Sans's who absorbed a Human Soul, their Au's Gaster (who would've thought? X3) or leveled their LOVE above 20_.  
  
  
Ultratale Sans (by Animated Zorox)  
  
  
Glitchtale Sans (though only for a short time) (by Camila Cuevas)  
  
  
Axetale Sans (by [bananafrappe](https://www.deviantart.com/bananafrappe))  
  
  
Cursed Quantumtale Sans aka CTK Sans (by [perfectshadow06](https://www.deviantart.com/perfectshadow06))  
  


  
  
 **Tier 6. Sans, who absorbed a Soul or Gaster with Years of Experience**.  
  
 _Not actually a real Power Tier. Every Sans in Tier 5 will eventually climb up here. The rest are Sans's who were introduced as having this power for a long Time before the Start of their Story_  
  
  
Storytale Sans aka Sass (by me :3)  
  
  
G!Sans (no clue)  
  
  
Epictale Sans (by yugogeer012)  
  
  
  
 **Tier 7. Realm of Guardians and Destroyers**  
  
 _Yep, Realm XD Basically every typ of Sans that regularly wanders through the Multiverse, is in this Tier._  
  
  
Ink Sans (by  Comyet)  
  
  
Error Sans (by the crayon queen)  
  
  
Sass (Berserk Mood/full Determination) (by me :3)  
  
  
Adult Quantumtale Sans (possible) (by [perfectshadow06](https://www.deviantart.com/perfectshadow06))  
  
  
Necros (by slylock-syl)  
  


 _(Side Note: Adult QT Sans is just a Assumption from me, seeing that current QT Sans IS the Guardian of the Timeverse, though i assume he is a Guardian in Training. Adult QT Sans is a What-if possible Future of him. Perf never created or said anything of a possible future of QT Sans as a adult Guardian or if he would ever exist)_  
  
  
  
 **Tier 8. Realm of Minor Gods**  
  
 _Realm of Gods who rules over minor Aspects of Reality, or a so strong they could fight evenly with such a God_.  
  
  
Dream (by joku)  
  
  
Nightmare (by joku)  
  
  
Sass (inspired form) (possible a minor God of Magic) (by me:3)  
  
  
Lucida "Sans" Serif (by [Wraithvine](https://www.deviantart.com/wraithvine))  
  


  
  
 **Tier 9. Realm of Major Gods**  
  
 _Realm of Gods who rules over major Aspects of Reality, or a so strong they could fight evenly with such a God_  
  
  
Reaper Sans (by Renrink)  
  
  
Nightweaver Sans (by [Wraithvine](https://www.deviantart.com/wraithvine))  
  
  
God of Hyperdeath (by toby fox)  
  
  
The Entity (by me:3)  
  


_(Side Note: The Entity is a Being who currently not exists, but is feared by Sass to come into Existence, when certain conditions are met. It is rumored to be the "completed Form" of the God of Hyperdeath)_

  
  
**Tier 10. Powerful to the point of Omnipotence**  
  
 _All-Powerful, All-Knowing, totally unfair. Nuff said XD_  
  
  
Error 404 (no clue)  
  
  
OP!Sans (by [The-NoiseMaker](https://www.deviantart.com/the-noisemaker))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Tier List is by no means complete. Im still looking for different Kinds of Characters to add in. So if any of you have a candidate, please put their name and what tier they are on down in the comments^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below^^ i would appreciate it^^


End file.
